The Emperor Of the Sands
by FormlessAndTimeless
Summary: In a fit of childish Rage Azir called on the power of godhood combined with his emotion of rage he destroyed the land he once ruled in fact he destroyed the entire world he knew leaving him stranded in a new world will he be able to control his emotion and become a true Emperor and maybe find love from the love of some girls Rated M AzirXHarem pretty powerful azir lemons gore too


"How many years has it been"A figure asked himself

In the enternal darkness of the that was nothingness a figure stood out his golden amour stilling shinning bright the armour was shaped like a bird with a beak, bird feet and three strips of cloth that went down his two arms.A staff the spilt in two and curved forming a circle in the middle of the circle was yellow glowing circle showing great power

'days,weeks,months,years,centuries'The man man was none other then the former great Azir of Shurima Emperor Of the Sands

when Shurima had become a threat to the world growing in power the kingdoms of Demica and Noxus form an alliance to destroy Shurima so and one fell swoop they destroyed the league killed most none noxus or demica the league gone nothing stopped then from going to had charged across Shurima destroying all citys they came across till they arrived in the captial after long battle shurima's army fell leaving the capital ,women,or child none was the meet Azir and in a fit of childish rage he unleased the power of godhood witch acted off of emotion and with one mighty roar he had destroyed the world casueing earthquakes to spilt the earth volcano destroying the land killing millions floods downing away the bodies there was no safe heaven but yet when it was all over Azir found himself in most have been his punisment for to spend eterny thinking about what he had done.

light shone bright clooding his vision he couldn't see but he need to walk to it with each step forward it felt like walking through mud he reached out to light he needed i, HE NEEDED one final step hand reached eyes closed before he felt wind covering his figure before he opened his eyes before they opened wide he was above the clouds and falling fast with a scream he passed the clouds from what he could see it was a forest he would land he braced himself for impact that he would no doubt feel

(Skip)

After crashing in to the ground crating a crater he slowly stood making his way out of the crater to the lake before he noticed his bird like armour was no longer acting like hand hesitantly tug at the helmet revling his face to the shoulder lenght hair his handsome facing with his green eyes of exotic he was human did he lose his power fear built and his stomach as he grabed his staff and focused"Rise" he comanded and just like that a figure rose from the groud a sand solider he release a breath he had been holding.  
he would have to walk to find civalaztion he knew his was no longer on runteria whitch ment no Demica no noxus no shurima

after hours of walking his came across a city night had fallen across the land leaving him sticking out in the night with his golden armour and thats when he felt it a pair of eyes focued on him he reconized this feeling before the eyes of a would draw then out walking into a alley way the theifs followed him surronding him

"Hand over everything you own bird shit"A ugly man said a little bit of saliva dripping from his was revolting to look at.

Azir took a quick look around him four enemys each with a scwany appearced to easy

"thats it kill this bastard and will loot his cor-"He never fished that sentence as a spear was thrusting from behind blood covered the spear "What the hell!"another man screamed

Azir decied to finsh this summing three more snad soliders he comanded them to kill each of them with effective thrusting his soldiers killed them all leaving one gaping hole in each Azir sighed he truly hated killing he prefered diplomatic means of solving promblems but that didnt mean he didnt get his hands dirty he knew the struggles of war and what common soilders faced

with a quick scan of the bodies he noticed a coin purse on the revolting man form before with a slight pray of forgiveness he took the purse with a quick scan of the money he noticed they looked like golden coins of Shurima with some simple math of was able to make sense although of it mosty thanks to a stranger he asked witch he provided knowledge and an inn to stay at as so called Hostess of Fertillity

(Skip)

After following the sounds of cheering he ended up in the front of the pub with a sigh he walked in.

...

...

Silence

As everybody stared oat the new comer his golden bird armour his staff hitting the wood as he walked to the the counter grabing a stool he sat down in the stool groaned under the weight but held after a few more moments of silence after went back to there oringal talk and soon the noise become load again

Azir calmy look at monster of a women in front of him she was buff extremly so with brown hair and a work apron on with his wife he was told to treat women with the utmost respect but now he didnt know what to do and it scared him a bit "So what can i get you"She asked he blinked what did he want wait scratch that he didnt know what to get she must have caught on to his silence

"How bought this i give one glass of our ale on the house?"She asked he nodded

"I thank you for your gnerosity"He thanked her

"Thank me by buying another glass"She responded

The mug was slid to him witch he caught he looked at it...when was the last time he had alcolic drinks he blushed in embarsment luckly gong unoticed because of his helmet

"Ah shy guy eh not matter."She then grabed a staw and and put it in his drink he gave a silent nod of thanks he opened his beak of his helmet a bit slinding his straw into the beak to it reached his face he took a swift sip and to his shock it tasted wonderful he then procedded to chug it.

"That was amazing the best drink ive had in forever"Azir said in a geniue tone she nodded

"my names Mia Grand owner of the pub"She said

"I am Azir"He responded she simply nodded then picked up his glass and cleaning it

"Miss Mia how much would it cost for a room? I wish to retire for the night"he asked

"400 vails"she responded he threw the coins on the desk before getting up before bowing to Mia

"Ryuu Show him to the rooms"She yelled and in a instant a girl was right beside him she had a pretty face with blue eyes and green hair her stoic face looked back at his bird like mask and in a instant he could tell she was warrior but the best thing about her was her maid outfit she look so adorble with it on he almost reached out and hugged yea he had a thing for adorble things.

Ryuu P.O.V

When Mia called for Ryuu to escort someone to the room she had first thought it was a drunk idoit who was about to stumbled over and 'accendently" touch her breast but instead she got a tall man in golden bird armour who looked not even tipsy

"follow me"she said turning around not even looking to see if he followed as she was walking she felt the steps creak under the weight of his armour she lead him to the empty room

"This is where you will be staying for the night"she said

The man then reached out and pulled her hand to his chest and bowed

"I thank you for leading me to my room have a nice night"and with that he went into the room locking it behind him

Ryuu stood there stunned she didnt know why she didnt strike out at him for touching her or more importanly her cheeks were red after a second of clearing her thoughts with a small smile she walked back down stairs to finsh the rest of the night.  
-

End of chapter one p.s bell is not in this story yep sorry if you like him meet you next chapter


End file.
